


Naruto/Injustice 2 Dialogue Drabbles

by Anime_hotty_lover_24



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Naruto
Genre: Comedic Dialogue, Drabbles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_hotty_lover_24/pseuds/Anime_hotty_lover_24
Summary: This is strictly Naruko intro dialogues and interactions with the other characters of the game. Including DLC's.
Kudos: 3





	Naruto/Injustice 2 Dialogue Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue post for Naruto/Injustice 2 where a female Naruto interacts with the characters of the game. This is also loosely based on a story I have going for this crossover. So if anyone is curious about just keep an eye out. It might come out soon, when I find the time that is.

'Aquaman'

Naruko: It's been a while Arthur

Aquaman: Indeed it has

Naruko: I would say it's nice to see you but I'm still not on friendly terms with you yet

Aquaman: Would it trouble you if I said the feeling is mutual

-

Black Canary

Naruko: You know one of these days we should set up a playdate

Black Canary : For who, us or the kids

Naruko: For us

Black Canary : Okay, just checking

-

'Cheetah'

Naruko: Ugh, do you ever stop shedding

Cheetah: 'hisses' You insult me

Naruko: It's part of my charm

Cheetah: I'll take pleasure in gouging that away

-

'Blue Beetle'

Naruko: You've come a long way Jaime

Blue Beetle: Y-You really think so

Naruko: Yep, in fact why don't I test you out

Blue Beetle: T-Test

-

'Doctor Fate '

Naruko: I can't stand seeing you this way jiji

Doctor Fate: Nelson sends his apologies

Naruko: I would rather hear that coming from him not you

Doctor Fate: That is a request I am unable to fulfill

-

Green Arrow

Naruko: Man, if Guy was here right now he'd probably freak

Green Arrow: And why would he freak

Naruko: Because you share his love for green

Green Arrow: I don't know whether to be flattered or offended

-

Captain Cold

Naruko: You remind me of someone I know

Captain Cold: Do I look like I care

Naruko: You should, they suffered loss sending them on the path of revenge

Captain Cold: They had the right idea then

-

Catwoman

Naruko: Oh great, another feline lover

Catwoman: I'm not much of a canine lover either

Naruko: Kurama says he doesn't like your tone Selina

Catwoman: Then you can tell him nine lives trump nine tails

-

Harley Quinn

Naruko: I gotta say, the hero look is a better suit for you

Harley Quinn: Aw shucks Naru, 'm blushin'

Naruto: Let's see if what I've taught you has sunk in yet

Harley Quinn: Ready when you are whiskers

-

Cyborg

Naruko: Of all sides to choose why Superman's

Cyborg: He's righting wrongs

Naruko: Murder isn't right

Cyborg: You'd change your tune if it was your whole team that was killed

-

Bane

Naruko: I've got a bone to pick with you

Bane: I've done nothing to you senora

Naruko: To me no, to Batman, yeah. You broke his back

Bane: Then allow me the pleasure of breaking it again

-

Red Hood

Naruko: Liking the new look Jay, there's just one problem with it

Red Hood: And what would that be

Naruko: The guns

Red Hood: Pfft, hater

-

Scarecrow

Naruko: Hasn't anyone told you that smoking kills

Scarecrow: Some have tried and failed, falling prey to my fear toxin

Naruko: You tried that crap on me too, it's never worked

Scarecrow: That's because I haven't tried hard enough

-

Robin/Nightwing

Naruko: I should have knocked you out when I had the chance

Robin/Nightwing: I wouldn't have given you that chance

Naruko: Oh, you will. For Bruce's sake you will

Robin/Nightwing: Bring it on demon hag

-

Starfire

Naruko: Richard talked about you often

Starfire: Oh, what did he say

Naruko: He said you were the warmest person he's ever come in contact with.

Starfire: He was never one for context

-

Wonder Woman

Naruko: Looky what the wind dragged in

Wonder Woman: I come in peace Naruko

Naruko: That's not what you said the last time we met

Wonder Woman: I was and still am wary of you

-

Supergirl

Naruko: Batman says you show lots of potential for the League

Supergirl: Is that all he said about me

Naruko: No, he also said your liable for a bit of verbal bragging

Supergirl: Ah, of course he said that

-

Firestorm

Naruko: Up for a bit of a sparring match

Firestorm: Against you? Heck yeah

Naruko: Fair warning though, my other half is a bit of a show off

Firestorm: Huh, so's mine

-

Poison Ivy

Naruko: Ugh I deal with you enough on a regular

Poison Ivy: With that we can agree

Naruko: Huh, a stalemate. That's a surprise

Poison Ivy: Don't read too much into it

-

Green Lantern

Naruko: Have you been avoiding me Hal

Green Lantern: No

Naruko: You're lying.

Green Lantern: Why would I lie to you

-

Flash

Naruko: Speedy Gon-

Flash: Don't you dare finish that sentence

Naruko: Speedy Gonzales

Flash: Darn it! Stop comparing me to a mouse

-

Superman

Naruko : I have nothing to say to you

Superman : I guess we can agree on something, for once

Naruko: Bruce may still consider you salvageable, but I know better

Superman : Another thing we can agree on

-

Swamp Thing

Naruko: My old sensei would have loved you. He was a sage too

Swamp Thing : Is that what you believe I am? A sage?

Naruko: Well yeah, you're one with nature

Swamp Thing : You are a strange one

-

Black Manta

Naruko : How the heck does your head not fall over from all that weight

Black Manta : It was measured out according to my design

Naruko : But it looks so heavy though

Black Manta : Enough of this foolishness

-

Deadshot

Naruko: You're a father, yet you chose this life?

Deadshot : I don't need to hear this from someone who would never understand

Naruko : That's where you're wrong

Deadshot : Won't believe it till I see it

-

Black Adam

Naruko: You possess a strange power

Black Adam : I should say the same for you

Naruko: It's not entirely mine. I borrow it from time to time

Black Adam : How interesting

-

Joker

Naruko : Murderer!

Joker : Oh ho ho, murder is such a strong word. I like to call it revamping

Naruko : You're sick

Joker : 'Yawn' That line has passed it's expiration date

-

Batman

Naruko : If I win you have to put her to sleep tonight

Batman : Why must you do this every time we spar

Naruko : Makes it more interesting

Batman : 'sigh' This is the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I know some may find this kind of thing strange, but there are a ton of male naruto stories out there and I feel like they're all repetitive. So, I'm doing something different. Every chapter will be different, so there will be dialogue pieces, there will be snippets, there will be spoilers from my actual story, there will be other random crossovers that are strictly Naruto/DC. I might even take requests, but if I reject someone's request please don't be offended okay. I can't do everything guys lol >_<


End file.
